memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Kobayashi Maru
| Pages = 254 | Year = 2273 | ISBN = 0671658174 ISBN 0743419987 (eBook) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = James Doohan | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = | ABRunTime = 82 minutes | ABISBN = 0671708953 }} :See Kobayashi Maru (disambiguation) for related links. Kirk and his crew face certain death... while journeying deep into their own pasts! Summary ;From the book jacket: :'' A freak shuttlecraft accident – and suddenly Captain Kirk and most of his senior officers find themselves adrift in space, with no hope of rescue, no hope of repairing their craft, or restoring communications – with nothing, in short, but time on their hands.'' :Time enough for each to tell the story of the Kobayashi Maru – the Starfleet Academy test given to command cadets. Nominally a tactical exercise, the Kobayashi Maru is in fact a test of character revealed in the choices each man makes – and does not make. :Discover now how Starfleet Cadets Kirk, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu each faced the Kobayashi Maru... and became in turn Starfleet officers. Background Information * The ship pictured on the cover is a Tritium-class ship, designed by Rick Sternbach for the Spaceflight Chronology. It is not clear if it was meant to represent the fictional space vessel Kobayashi Maru. In the original design it was a prototype Starfleet ship that only entered limited production, not a neutronic fuel carrier ship. * In the Interplay game Starfleet Academy, the Kobayashi Maru level can be reprogrammed as Kirk described in this novel. Even the dialogue is similar. Characters ;James Kirk ;Hikaru Sulu ;Montgomery Scott ;Pavel Chekov ;Kojiro Yance : Fictional character, captain of Kobayashi Maru ;Kozar : Fictional character, Klingon commander of IKS Kh'yem. ::Kozar would appear again in a comic book issue of ''Star Trek (DC volume 2). ;Howell : Admiral who supervises Kirk's test and serves on the evaluation board for Scotty's. ;Walgren : Admiral who supervises Scotty's test and serves on the evaluation board for Kirk's. ;Aldous Kramer : Commodore, Chekov's cadet bloc instructor and test supervisor, also supervises a subsequent command scenario in which Chekov participates. ;Rachel Coan : Commodore, Sulu's cadet bloc instructor and test supervisor. ;Hohman : Commodore who serves on the evaluation board for Scotty's test. ;Shoji : Commodore who serves the evaluation board for Scotty's test. ;Constrev : Lt. Commander, member of Howell's staff and friend of Kirk's at the academy. Human, but born and raised on Vulcan. ;Sasha Charles : Chekov's academy classmate and girlfriend at the time of his Kobayashi Maru test. ;Robert Cecil : Chekov's best friend at the academy. ;Alan Baasch : Chekov's academy classmate and arch-rival. ;Tetsuo Inomata : Sulu's great-grandfather, affectionately called "Poppy". ;Maria Theresa Perez-Salazar : Sulu's academy classmate, and his first officer during his Kobayashi Maru test. References ;Halley : Enterprise shuttlecraft. ;IKS Kh'yem : Fictional Klingon battle cruiser faced in the Kobayashi Maru scenario, commanded by Commander Kozar. ;Kobayashi Maru : Fictional 3rd class neutronic fuel carrier under Captain Kojiro Vance. ; : ship Cadet Chekov commanded a simulation of. ; : Constitution-class ship Cadet Sulu commanded a simulation of. ; : Constitution-class ship Cadet Scott commanded a simulation of. ::This would seem to be a reference to the heavy cruiser USS ''Saratoga mentioned in the Star Fleet Technical Manual and the Federation Ship Recognition Manual. Timeline ;Timeline * 2244: Scotty's test. * 2254: Kirk's test. * 2259: Sulu's test. * 2267: Chekov's test. * 2273: The shuttle accident. Kobayashi Maru, The Kobayashi Maru, The de:Kobayashi Maru (Roman)